


June Is Their New Favorite Month

by Euvalion



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU - Evan didn't break his arm, AU where Jared's a really trash keyboardist, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor loathed jared, Fluff, Gay, Jared -fucks his own shoes- klienman, Jared hates Connor, Jared loves his shoes, Jared's kinda a jerk but also not, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Possible smut, Slow Burn, but only in the beginning, idk???, maybe Zoe and Alana, okay so Jared is sweet and affectionate but only towards Evans anxiety, pride month, tree Bros are best bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euvalion/pseuds/Euvalion
Summary: In which Evan dresses up for pride month and Connor loves itOrIn which Evan and Connor bond over their gay tendencies





	1. Connor

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and short oops.  
> Edited.

I woke up to the smell of pot and another round of broken dreams. Oh, and also my annoying ass sister yelling at me.

"Connor! Con! I'm leaving without you if you don't get up soon!"

I threw whatever was in reach at the door, not caring what it was. I only started to care a bit when I heard the familiar sound of breaking glass.

...

I threw my bong

...

I threw my fucking bong

"Connor what the hell was that?!" Zoe yelled, feigning concern.

I mumbled a reply and got up, walked over to a pile of clothes and haphazardly threw on a shirt, not caring if it smelled. Nobody came near me anyway. I bothered everyone anyway. I shouldn't exist anyway.

"Con, come on!" She yelled, snapping me from my intrusive thoughts.

A long car ride and a lecture later, I was at school. Yes, I know, it's a huge shock. Connor Murphy—the infamous school shooter extraordinair—in the building. See, today was going to be the day I'd die but I think the universe (and a certain queer boy) had different plans. The only reason I came to this shit building was to overdose and die in the bathroom nobody's been in since that... Incident. But then I turned the corner, and there he was. That stammering, nervous, sweaty, annoying as fuck boy. The one I couldn't stop thinking about. I think his name's Eric or Elias or something like that. I couldn't be bothered to remember his name. I mean, I've only talked to the guy a few times, but he's always around that prissy ass Klienman guy. I've always hated him.

The thing that caught my eye about this kid was his apperal. The boy was clad in blue jeans and a jacket too big for his body. Under the jacket, however, was an obvious pride shirt that he was pathetically trying to cover up. On his book bag, I noticed a small pin. It was a bisexual flag.

Could this kid be any more gay?

As I stood at that corner, I watched him push through the hall, but eventually get overwhelmed by a big group of slow moving people.

And then I was watching my Converse move down the hall without my consent.

And then I heard my voice snapping at the kids without my consent.

And then I felt myself grab the boy's wrist and drag him down the hall without my consent.

And then I realized what happened and stopped, causing him to run into my back.

"O-oh I'm um really.. uh s-sorry."

There was a pause.

"So what, are you queer or some shit?" Connor snapped, turning his head so his hair fell in his face.

Evan just stuttered, turned red, and ran. And me, the poor Murphy boy, cursed myself for even being born.

That night, I did something I never thought I'd ever do. I initiated conversation with Jared–fucks his own shoes–Klienman.

C. Murphy - I need a favor. I will stab you if you dont reply, dont do it, or tell anyone about this, alright?

Jdog Gaymer - Wht is it. Whts n it 4 me.

C. Murphy - Type like a normal human I'll kill you, "gay"mer.

Jdog Gaymer - it was an acident n i cant type normal and fsat. Which do u wsnt.

C. Murphy - Type fast but please stop taking letters out of words. Jesus.

C. Murphy - Anyway I need a guy's number. That one you hang out with. Possibly queer.

Jdog Gaymer - Evan??? Wht do u want wigh him. Beter not be to hook upp or anythign like that. Hes gay but not desprate.

C. Murphy - Well if it were, that wouldn't be any of your business, now would it?

C. Murphy - Just tell me. Unless you never want to have children. Just a forewarning.

Jdog Gaymer - alrighf his Skipe name is TreeDudeEvan

C. Murphy - No I mean his phone number.

Jdog Gaymer - Oh I don have it. I only hav Skyoe

C. Murphy - You're useless. Bye.

I sighed and typed in Evan's screen name, sending him a short message.

C. Murphy - Hey Evan. You probably know me as the scary school shooter guy who drug you down the hall today. You never answered my question. Text me. 317-995-5986

After waiting around for a few minutes, I couldn't take it anymore and shut my laptop. I went to search for my bong until I remembered what happened. I picked up a bit of glass and shoved it in my hoodie before climbing out my window. I lit a joint from my pocket and inhaled, relishing in the familiar burn at the back of my throat.


	2. Evan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late but it's also long. I had a lot of life stuff going on. Unedited.

"C'mon sweetie! Time to leave for the bus. Don't wanna be late!" Heidi called out to me.

I just stood there awkwardly, almost crying at the frustration I had. Jared would kill me if I didn't wear this, but god did it have to be so... bold? Okay this is too much, I should change. But what if Jared leaves me and never talks to me and isn't my friend anymore, not that he was even a good friend anyway, but still he's all I have. But also what if people think I'm even more weird. That tree hugging gay boy. What if I get beat up, because that happens to people who stand out like this. Oh god...

Heidi rapped on the door lightly, turning the handle to find it locked.

"Evan, are you okay? What's going on, you're going to be late," she said through the door.

"Alright m-mom.. I'll uh.. be r-right there," I replied shakily. If I could just get rid of that pathetic stutter.

Pathetic is a good word. It's definitely an 'Evan' kind of word.

Pathetic  
Pathetic  
Pathetic

Definitely me.

"Look Evan.. I understand if you want— need to stay home. I get it, you haven't been doing that well. There's some food here but I'll leave money on the counter before I go to work if you decide to stay. Regardless, try to have a decent day, alright?" Heidi said with a sigh. She really worried about me. She cared.

She cares because she has to, idiot.

I heave a sigh, filled with all of my regrets and anxiety before I breathe all of it right back in again.

Without much thought about Jared, I changed from the outfit he put me in to jeans and a simple pride shirt with my blue jacket.

Jared originally had me wearing a knee length, pink pleated skirt with a grey, smooth shirt tied into a bun at my hip. Then there was the mid-calf white socks with little rainbows around the cuff with my old Converse.

So that was obviously not happening.

But then again he's the only person that even talks to me. I'm such a freak.

Whatever. 

I tugged down the sleeves of my hoodie and grabbed my bag, adjusting the pin residing on the front pocket.

I stepped out of my room and into the kitchen where mom was. She looked up at me from her files scattered along the counter and smiled warmly.

"You look cute. I'm glad you're feeling better than I thought. Have a good day, love," she said in a sigh, going back to organizing her papers.

Without a reply, I just walked out the door, not having the energy to pretend to be happy for her. I love my mom more than anything.

You're just a burden you just worry her you're a fuck up and you know it you should've jumped from a higher tree you should've died patheticpatheticpathetic

My thoughts ended with a door slam that startled me so much I tripped over myself. Propping myself up on my arms, I looked behind me to the source of the sound.

Twas none other than Connor Murphy himself.

I kinda forgot I lived next to him. When you spend all your time inside, panicking about whatever has happened, that's normal. I got up and kept walking, hoping–praying he didn't try to talk to me. Connor is scary. I'll say that much. But other than how he acts in general, I don't know him at all. Guess I can't really judge him as a person. I think I'm more scared of small talk than Connor Murphy. Weird.

Letting out a small sigh of relief, I got to school without any social interaction. Huh, prayers can come true sometimes.

Most classes were a blur, me not really thinking while scribbling down whatever was on the board. It was a wonder how I got good grades. I packed up my things as the bell rang and quickly scrambled out into the hallway.

Suddenly I was on the ground, faintly hearing some guy laughing at me over the ringing in my ears. It was then that I remembered my shirt. I got up and pushed past the guy, practically running to my next class. If you couldn't tell already, I was trying to avoid Jared. Pushing past at least a dozen people, I got stopped. There was no way I could get around everyone.

Jesus Christ, it's like the bovine always move in herds.

I gave up and accepted that I was probably going to be late now and just walked behind them, a tingle of unfamiliar frustration in my fingers.

That was when something strange happened. I was being pulled by my wrist into the middle of the group. Closing my eyes, I heard a familiar voice lashing out at everyone before I was suddenly out of the crowd. I opened my eyes a second too late and crashed into the back of whoever was in front of me. I muttered a sad apology and looked up only to be met with the eyes of Connor.

"So, what, are you queer or some shit?" He snapped and gestured towards my shirt before looking away from me.

Wow, the school shooter guy saves you then makes a fool of you. Nice joke, Murphy. Pathetic.

I turned and ran towards my next class, not looking at anyone in fear of them seeing my tear filled eyes. Then they'll know how much of a loser I am. Crying like a bitch because Connor Murphy.

I ran into someone and tried to keep running without even an apology, the one thing I'm good for. They grabbed my bag and turned me around. Fearing the worst, I flinched, holding my hands up in front of me.

"Dude chill out. The hell is wrong with you today?"

I sighed and let my hands down, staring at the ground. It was just Jared. He grabbed my wrist and drug me somewhere. Without any energy to resist, I just followed. It wasn't the first time this happened today.

Suddenly I was on the floor of the bathroom, staring off into space, ignoring whatever Jared was saying. My eyes landed on Jared's shoes of the day. Heely's he's had since eighth grade. Typical.

"Ev.... Look at me for Christ's sake. Please," Jared said with a sigh, sitting down next to me on the gross linoleum tile. "C'mon man. I know something's up. I know you. Just tell me."

I just kept staring at his shoes, wondering which ones he'd wear tomorrow. Probably Crocs. But what color? Blue maybe. Or his orange ones. Oh wait, what if he wears his joots. That would be fun. Fun day. 

Oh? Jared grabbed my face gently, making me look at him. His hands were warm, soft. In a vain attempt to look away, I ended up just leaning into the touch more. 

"Ev.. please?" He mumbled, barely over a whisper, still too loud.

I thought back to the last time something like this happened. When I was upset and wouldn't say anything about it. That's when Jared told me I meant a lot more to him than car insurance. He just hugged me until I told him what was wrong. That was nice. He knows how to deal with me and my anxiety. We've been close since diapers for crying out loud. Jared was there for my first panic attack. He was the only one there actually.

It was Christmas Eve and mom was freaking out over family drama like always. I was eight. The first time everyone came over since dad... Anyway, I was in the living room, playing cars with Jared when suddenly I couldn't breathe right. I started crying and I remember looking up at him, terrified. Everyone was outside but I begged him not to leave me alone. It wasn't until freshman year I went to a doctor about it. Jared never told anyone if I said not to. Well, except for one time. But I get it. I was about to die and he found me, on the floor sobbing, my anxiety and depression pills thrown everywhere, me trying to pick them up so I could take them all. This was when we were sophomores. He held onto me for a long time so I couldn't hurt myself. Both of us were sobbing messes. Then he kissed me. We didn't talk for weeks.

Jared pulled me close to his chest, snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't realize I was crying until now. I could feel his heartbeat and the slow rumble of his chest as he breathed.

"Evan. Talk to me. Please," he pleaded faintly. I just held onto his shirt tighter. "Alright. C'mon, get up. We're skipping and I don't want to hear a word about it."

I was suddenly pulled to my feet and out the doors. The sun felt warm and welcoming for once. Jared was on the phone.

"Hey Mrs. Hansen.... Yeah... Anxiety..... Mmhm... Both of us. Thanks," he then put his phone away, dragging me lightly to his car. He realized he was still holding my wrist and blushed, letting go.

Within a half hour, I was home, in sweats, and watching Steven Universe while Jared texted and made grilled cheeses for us. Before it was even 9 that night we were asleep on my couch, exhausted from the entire day.


	3. Chapter 3

This isn't a chapter, just an update. I'm sorry that I was absent for so long. I'm not trying to make excuses, but recently many things have happened that I can't get into due to privacy reasons. Thank you for the support, this work isn't abandoned, I'll be back in a few days~


End file.
